


Fingertips

by Txltedtxwers



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, F/F, Juliantina, Lesbian, One Shot, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txltedtxwers/pseuds/Txltedtxwers
Summary: Valentina is having second thoughts about her friendship with Juliana. The question is.. does Juliana feel the same?





	Fingertips

Juliana knocked on the door of Valentina's home, awaiting to see Chivis open the door and invite her in. As the door opened a crack, she realised that the person who was greeting her, was in fact much taller than herself. She could notice that smile from anywhere.

“Hola!” Valentina greeted with a smile, wrapping her in a warm hug. She felt like a hot water bottle up to the cold, winters breeze outside. 

“Hola,” Juliana replied, rubbing her arms up and down, trying to get the feeling back in them again. “Where’s Chivis?”

“I sent her home for the night, I thought it could be a cute girly night...just us two.” Valentina's voice quieted off at the end, she overthought the question too much and felt like she was waffling. Valentina lead Juliana into the large living room, where the couch was covered in thick blankets, the table had a bowl of popcorn on it and the television had ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ on, ready to hit play.

Juliana looked at Valentina with her mouth agape, it looked so cozy, and she loved it. She pulled Val into a side hug, whilst leaning her head against her shoulder.

“No time to waste,” Valentina pulled Juliana towards the couch “I want to watch 3 films tonight... minimum!”

Juliana giggled as she settled next to Val in the corner, grabbing one of the blankets to cover over them both. Valentina grabbed the popcorn off of the table and squished it in between them, but there was still a small itch in the back of her mind, that disliked the distance from Juliana.

The lights were dimmed as the film began to play, there was no way that they would end this film both dry eyed. 

\--------------------  
Valentina had watched this film many times before, to the point where she knew it word for word. She only played it, because she knew it was Juliana’s favourite. Her mind drifted to her brown eyed friend, and she realised that this had been happening frequently for the past month. She wanted to be with her all the time, and when the day together would finally end, her heart pained to leave her. Surely it’s normal to miss your friend like this. Right? 

Her eyes began to gaze towards Juliana. Her perfectly sculpted jawline, that she just wanted to run her finger along. Her gorgeous brown locks, that she just wanted to run her fingers through. Her plump lips pouted, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth, concentrating on the film. Valentina wanted to know how they would feel against her lips. Wanted to untuck that bottom lip with her thumb. Wanted to taste her. Wanted...

“Val, this is my favourite par..” Juliana bursted out, but as she turned and saw the lustful look in Val’s, now dark blue eyes, her words cut off.

They stared at each other for a few moments, just staring into each other’s eyes. Waiting for who was going to look at the others lips first. Waiting for who was going to make the first move.

Val licked her lips before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down in anxiousness. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, she wouldn't be surprised if Juliana could hear it. Confident Val had disappeared into its shell, and it's the last thing she thought would happen. She was glued to the seat, unable to move an inch of her body. 

Juliana tentatively raised her hand between them, and reached toward Valentina to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Her hand stayed there, resting against the side of her neck, whilst her thumb delicately smoothed across her jawline. Valentina’s eyes grew heavy at the movement, and urged to close, but she wanted to see her next move. Juliana then moved her thumb further along her jaw towards her chin, before reaching up and slowly pulling her lip from between her teeth, exposing it to the cold air. Juliana started to lean in cautiously, making Valentina’s eyes automatically close shut, not realising that Juliana was diverting her course towards her ear.

“You can’t do that,” Juliana whispered against Val’s ear, her hot breath causing a shiver to run through Valentina’s spine. “That’s my job.”

Juliana moved back, her face only a few centimetres away from Valentina’s.   
Val’s eye’s slowly reopened, her eyes focused on the other girls lips that were slightly agape. She looked up into her eyes and back down to her mouth, waiting for Juliana to make a move in to kiss her, considering how dominating she sounded a moment ago. However Juliana made no sign of moving.

Fuck it.

Valentina grasped Julianas top in a tight fist, her knuckles white with urgency, pulling her towards her with force, causing their lips to smash together. It was like heaven. She felt safe, but like an out of body experience all at once. Val gripped onto Juliana’s neck, she was the only solid thing in her dizzy world right now. Juls’ lips were so warm, the caress of her lips were softer than Val could ever have imagined. Valentina swept her tongue along Julianas bottom lip, in need of tasting more of her. She understood the message, and tentatively slipped her tongue between her lips, earning a soft moan from Valentina.

Juliana’s chest was burning with lust, wanting to feel more of Valentina. She slowly pushed Vals’ shoulders until her back was against the sofa, but making sure she was still sat upright. Juliana grabbed the sofa either side of Valentina's head, before lifting her leg and placing it beside Vals’ thigh, straddling her. She made sure to not place her body weight on her yet, making sure that Val was ok with it. Before she could ask, Valentina wrapped her fingers around her waist, pulling her down, urging for her to connect the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! I'm thinking of making this into a two shot, but i wanted to get the story out there and see if people like it :/ Feel free to leave comments if you like it, or how to improve :)


End file.
